starclans_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
ThunderClan
(Some of this information comes from the real warriors wiki, so credits to them) ThunderClan is a group of cats that live in a part of the forest that is primarily deciduous woodland. Their founding leader, Thunder, got his name from how his mother, Storm, died in a storm of stone and dust, so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description : ThunderClan is a mainly peaceful Clan, and respectful of the other Clans as well. In battle, ThunderClan is fierce, courageous, and loyal. They are known to often take loners and kittypets into their Clan to either swell their ranks or because the cat is in need of help or shelter, although this did not happen much until Firestar became leader of ThunderClan. For this, they are at times looked down upon by other Clans and thought of as weak. The Clan's main prey are mice, voles, squirrels, and the occasional rabbit, as well as birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, blackbirds, and thrushes. They have excellent stalking techniques, creeping across the forest floor. They have the sense to keep upwind of their prey in the thick bushes. ThunderClan cats are noted to be especially strong. They are the only Clan to bunch their hindquarters before leaping to catch their prey. Territory In the Lake territories : The lake territory for ThunderClan is called the Hare Hill Woods by Twolegs. Twoleg landmarks nearby include the Hareview Campsite, Abandoned Workman's House, Quarry Road, and the Quarry. Landmarks here include: :* Camp - The camp is well protected by the side of a cliff, and surrounded by a thorn barrier. :* Greenleaf Twolegplace - This part of land was given to ShadowClan until ThunderClan fought for it back. :* An abandoned Twolegplace - Herbs and prey thrive here, though it has an ominous feeling inside. :* Sky Oak - An ancient oak where squirrels love to call home. It also has an old rabbit burrow inside. It‘s where ThunderClan apprentices practice their climbing skills. :* Old Thunderpath- Marked with blue Twoleg markers, cats often stay away from this road. :* The clearing - A training hollow much like the old sandy hollow in the forest territory. :* Lake Shore - ThunderClan has the north-eastern portion of the lake. Camp The ThunderClan lake camp is in an abandoned quarry, described as a stone hollow enclosed by tall cliffs. The main entrance is through a thorn tunnel, which can lead out of the camp after exiting the dirtplace. There is also a secret entrance that is reached by climbing the rocks. The walls offer protection and keep out the wind, but cats must watch their step near the edge as falling into the hollow can be fatal. A tall rock called the Highledge is used by the leader to call meetings. Most of the dens consist of caves and crevices in the rock wall. There is also a Halfrock, which is a smooth low stone that rises out of the ground near the elders den. At one point, badgers devastated the camp, but it was rebuilt by the cats. The ThunderClan camp was discovered by Squirrelflight when she fell into it. * The nursery is under a thick bramble bush reinforced with thick roots woven together for protection. Its floor is made of packed earth. * The apprentices', leader's and medicine cat's dens are caves in the rock, entrances hidden by bramble tendrils. * The warriors' den is in a dip in the ground under a big thorn bush, and after the tree falls in * Fading Echoes, it is rebuilt under the branches of a beech tree. * The elders' den is in a hazel bush, and later is rebuilt under the boughs of a beech tree and reinforced with honeysuckle.